Hot kisses
by HunHan SeRaXi
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Bibir mereka disatukan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, saling membelit lidah satu sama lain, bertukar saliva hingga menetes, Sehun menikmatinya namun Luhan tidak. Kenapa? HUNHAN/ NC21 /YAOI/ RATED M/ NC/ FFR PLEASE!


_"Bibir mereka disatukan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, saling membelit lidah satu sama lain, bertukar saliva hingga menetes, Sehun menikmatinya namun Luhan tidak. Kenapa?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _HOT KISSES_**

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

 **SEHUN AND LUHAN**

 **RATED : M**

 **JUST ONESHOOT**

 **HOPE U LIKE IT!**

.

.

.

Suara gesekan antara spatula dan wajan penggorengan terdengar nyaring, dengan serius laki-laki berbaju putih dengan celemek yang melingkar di pinggang nya bahkan mengabaikan cucuran keringat di dahi nya, udang dengan kuah merah itu seakan diayak lalu dihempas kan hingga terlihat api nya seperti menembus wajan. Ia tak gentar, jelas saja dia sudah profesional dalam urusan ini. Begitu dirasa masakan tersebut matang, ia mematikan kompor nya dan hendak melakukan _plating_.

"Kau terlihat seksi saat memasak" suara tersebut berhasil membuat laki-laki itu menoleh, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum setelah nya

"Kapan kau datang?" lelaki cantik itu mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasih nya, ia mengusap peluh di dahi kekasih nya dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir nya

"Sejak tadi, hanya saja...aku tidak ingin mengganggu mu saat sedang serius. Kau tahu? Aku memperhatikan dirimu yang terlihat begitu lebih tampan saat beradu dengan penggorengan" ucap si lelaki cantik tersebut, yang diketahui merupakan kekasih dari si _chef_.

"Sehun, pelanggan mu menunggu. Temui aku nanti diruang kerja mu" si lelaki cantik mengingatkan, lalu yang dipanggil Sehun itu terkekeh

"Aku mengerti Luhanie, sabar ya" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan, dan menyempatkan diri mengecup dahi sang kekasih yang tertutup poni

"Oh, apa kau ingin mencoba dessert terbaru disini?" Sehun tiba-tiba teringat, ia menawarkan menu terbaru nya pada Luhan barangkali sang kekasih mau. Namun Luhan malah cemberut dan memukul pelan lengan Sehun

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sedang diet! Ugh..." desah Luhan dengan merengut lucu yang tentu saja membuat Sehun menjadi gemas sendiri

.

.

.

.

Pintu ruang kerja tersebut terbuka, menampakkan sosok Sehun yang sudah tidak lagi memakai celemek serta topi menjulang nya. Mata nya menemukan sang kekasih tengah berbicara di telepon sambil memandang keluar jendela, tidak lama kemudian Luhan mematikan sambungan nya lalu berbalik, berhambur ke pelukan Sehun.

"Sehunna, aku merindukanmu" adu Luhan yang sedang berakting manja

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk duduk di sofa, suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, seorang pelayan masuk dengan membungkuk hormat, menyajikan secangkir green tea matcha dengan terampil.

"Minum lah Luhan, green tea bagus untuk diet" Sehun memberitahu, sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal jika makanan atau minuman yang ditawarkan untuk sang kekasih ditolak karena alasan diet.

"Tanpa diminta pun, akan tetap ku minum. Aku haus" ujar Luhan kemudian meraih cangkir di hadapan nya

Saat Luhan tengah menikmati green tea nya, Sehun angkat bicara "Kau bicara dengan siapa tadi di telepon?"

Luhan mengangkat satu alis nya, ia meletakkan cangkir tersebut kembali ke asal dengan sudut bibir nya yang sedikit tertarik "Possesive seperti biasa ya?" Luhan lalu terkekeh, mengabaikan ekspresi kesal Sehun, dan ia melanjutkan "Lusa, aku ada job di Indonesia. Aku mengunjungi _Raja Ampat_ , tepatnya"

"Bersama si Kris wu?" sahut Sehun, dan Luhan mengangguk

"Ya. Seperti biasa" setelah itu terdengar helaan napas panjang, jujur saja ia sedikit tidak suka Luhan berdekatan dengan lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut" cetus Sehun, buru-buru Luhan menyela

"Kau ini, aku pergi selama 5 hari. Dan ingat! Kris sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan lelaki china" Luhan memperingatkan, jika Sehun ikut kacau sudah pekerjaan nya sekaligus acara traveling yang menjadi hobby nya sejak SMA.

Sehun hanya diam, hal itu membuat Luhan gusar sendiri, ia sadar Sehun tengah marah padanya "Sayang, ini urusan pekerjaan. Sungguh aku dan Kris hanya lah partner tidak lebih, apa kau masih meragukan cintaku hmm..?" Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dagu runcing Sehun, mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa detik

"Baiklah, maafkan aku" Sehun meraih kedua telapak Luhan lalu mengecupi nya bergantian, ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan tersenyum

"Sayang, berbicara tentang Indonesia. Aku jadi teringat awal pertemuan kita, apa kau masih mengingat nya juga?" Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ia sedikit tidak nyaman akibat perdebatan tadi

"Tentu, aku tidak akan lupa. _Apalagi saat di hotel malam itu_ " Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga Luhan, yang kontan saja membuat Luhan merona

...

 ** _Lombok International Airpot, 8 pm_**

Sehun baru saja tiba di Lombok, ia bisa merasakan hawa hangat yang berbeda dengan Korea. Untung nya ia mengenakan kemeja tipis dengan celana putih selutut. Ia kemudian menyeret koper nya keluar dari bandara dan mencari taksi yang lewat untuk mengantar nya ke hotel yang telah di pesan.

Sambil menunggu, ia mengecek ponsel nya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Jongin yang bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja? Sehun lalu mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas nya _'Jangan ganggu liburanku, kerjakan tugas mu dengan baik selagi aku tidak disana'_ dan pesan tersebut dikirim.

Di usia yang cukup muda, Sehun telah mendirikan restoran yang cukup sukses, berawal dari coba-coba akhirnya ia mampu mendirikan usaha nya bersama Jongin sang sahabat, bahkan saat ini mereka berdua telah merekrut puluhan orang sebagai chef dan pelayan. Walaupun Sehun dan Jongin merupakan pendiri, tapi mereka tetap berkutat pada dapur, membimbing para anak buah nya bekerja sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

Tetap saja, walaupun ia telah bekerja dan mendapatkan uang banyak, kesehariannya yang jenuh menatap wajan, piring, spatula, sumpit dan sebangsa nya membuatnya bosan. Hingga pada suatu hari Evan, teman nya saat pelatihan chef di Italia mengajak Sehun untuk liburan ke negara nya, Indonesia. Evan bercerita bahwa di daerah nya memiliki kuliner dengan cita rasa yang khas, Sehun tentu saja tertarik, namun ia mengatakan lain waktu saja ia akan liburan kesana. Dan kini ia mewujudkannya, ia akan berlibur sekaligus mencoba makanan disini.

 _'Evan, I arrived in Lombok'_

 _'Sure, Iam waiting of you'_

 _..._

"Apa disini tidak menyisakan kamar hotel khusus? Kamar bulan madu misalnya, atau yang lain? Aku tak peduli walaupun harus membayar lebih" lelaki putih berdarah Cina itu terus memaksa sang resepsionis untuk menyediakan kamar untuk nya, lelaki itu sebenarnya bisa mencari hotel lain namun ia lebih menginginkan tinggal di hotel ini karena dekat pantai.

"Maaf tuan, tapi sungguh. Kamar di hotel ini sudah habis dipesan" si resepsionis wanita itu berulangkali meminta maaf karena memang tak ada kamar yang tersisa, lelaki itu mengacak rambut nya kesal, ia sengaja tidak mem-booking dahulu kemarin karena ia pikir hotel ini tidak seramai biasanya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini sedang musim libur sekolah.

Sehun menyeret koper nya dengan santai, ia menghampiri sang resepsionis dan wanita itu memberikan kunci kamar untuk nya. Lelaki Cina yang menoleh itu jelas terkejut, ia hendak mengadu pada sang resepsionis di hadapan nya namun si wanita itu buru-buru menyela

"Dia telah mem-booking 1 kamar disini sehari sebelum nya"

Sehun yang hendak melangkah terpaksa urung saat ponsel nya bergetar di saku, ia lekas menjawab panggilan dari sang Ibu di Korea

"Ya, Ibu. Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku tidak akan lama disini"

 _'Dia berbicara dengan bahasa korea? Ini kesempatan bagus'_ batin lelaki Cina itu

"Ibu jaga kesehatan juga disana"

Lelaki Cina itu tertegun, ia mengamati punggung lebar lelaki yang berbicara dengan aksen Korea yang fasih lewat telepon itu dari belakang. Ketika lelaki itu mengakhiri panggilannya dan hendak melangkah, lelaki Cina itu menghentikannya.

" _Chankkaman_ , boleh kah aku sekamar dengan mu?" Sehun terdiam, ia mengamati lelaki cantik itu dengan pandangan bingung

"Kumohon, kamar di hotel ini sudah habis. Aku akan membayar separuh nya" lelaki itu memberikan penawaran padanya

"Kau siapa?" Sehun lalu angkat bicara, ia sedikit tidak nyaman jika harus sekamar dengan orang asing

"Namaku Luhan, aku seorang photografer. Aku berasal dari Cina tapi aku telah tinggal di Korea selama 5 tahun, kumohon. Aku hanya ingin menginap disini, aku bukanlah orang jahat, kau bisa melihat kartu identitasku" agar lebih percaya, Luhan membuka tas nya. Mengeluarkan pasport serta surat-surat lainnya

Sehun sedikit iba melihat lelaki itu, sebetulnya boleh-boleh saja ia sekamar dengan nya, toh sesama lelaki, lagipula ia terlalu lelah hari ini dan ingin segera tidur. ia akhirnya menginjinkan Luhan untuk sekamar dengannya "Baiklah"

Luhan mengembangkan senyum nya, ia meraih pergelangan Sehun dan mengucapkan terimakasih "Gomawo, tapi siapa nama mu?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun" jawab nya datar

"Sehun, gomawo" ujar Luhan, lalu ia membuntuti Sehun dari belakang

...

"Sehun, ayo bangun lah" Luhan menggoncangkan tubuh lelaki yang masih bergelung selimut, yang tertidur itu tidak bergeming, ia masih enggan untuk membuka mata nya

"Hey! Kau tidak ingin melihat _Sunrise_?" sebenarnya Luhan sendiri lebih menantikan hal ini, ia bisa saja pergi sendiri meninggalkan Sehun, tapi karena Sehun telah berbaik hati padanya maka Luhan juga akan membalas jasa Sehun dengan caranya sendiri. Sunrise misalnya, siapa yang akan melewatkan momen terbitnya matahari dari pantai?

"Aku masih mengantuk, ishh..." gumam Sehun, ia mengatakan hal itu dengan mata masih terpejam

"Kau sungguh ingin melewatkan momen ini? Cepatlah sebelum jam 6" Luhan memperingatkan sekali lagi, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidur nya, mengumpulkan sebagian nyawa yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi, menengok kearah jam dan sedetik kemudian matanya membulat

"Hey! Bahkan ini masih jam 5 pagi" protes nya, ia lalu menguap kembali

"Pantai masih sepi, jika sudah ramai nanti kau akan kesulitan melihat momen yang bagus" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangan nya, dileher nya sudah menggantung kamera DSLR yang selalu menemaninya traveling kemanapun.

"Aku pun masih belum mandi, cepat cuci wajah mu lalu kita segera keluar"

Dengan malas-malasan Sehun lalu bangkit dari ranjang menuju wastafel.

Kawasan pantai Kuta Lombok di jam 5 pagi masih nampak sepi, hanya ada 4-5 orang saja yang sudah bersiap menantikan sunrise disana. Sehun dan Luhan berdiri berjajar menunggu si ufuk pagi menampakkan dirinya, semilir angin pantai khas pagi hari menyapu kulit mereka. Luhan bahkan telah mengambil beberapa foto disekitar pantai sebagai pemanasan awal.

15 menit kemudian, garis oranye kemerahan mulai menghiasi langit, orang-orang juga sudah mulai berkumpul untuk menyaksikkan sunrise. Saat si matahari mulai naik, Luhan dengan cekatan mengambil foto objek tersebut secara _shuttle_. Sehun mengabaikan Luhan, ia jadi menikmati pemandangan ini. Berterimakasih lah karena Berkat Luhan ia berkesempatan melihat sunrise dari pantai Lombok.

"Sehun!" yang dipanggil itu tersentak karena tiba-tiba Luhan menarik pergelangannya

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya

"Kau berpose lah sesuai gaya mu, aku berencana ingin memotret hasil foto dengan efek shadow"

Bahkan sebelum Sehun protes, Luhan sudah beberapa kali mengambil gambar nya spontan. Ia akhir nya menyerah, berpose ala kadar nya. Luhan meminta bepose ini dan itu, Sehun tetap menuruti nya. Ketika Luhan sudah merasa puas, ia mengabaikan Sehun dan terfokus pada kamera nya.

"Astaga! Padahal dia belum mandi, tapi kenapa gaya nya terlihat sempurna?" gumam Luhan seorang diri, ia begitu tak percaya dengan hasil potretan nya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa Sehun memang memiliki proporsi tubuh yang bagus.

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun juga mengambil foto Luhan secara diam-diam. Luhan berdiri membelakangi matahari yang masih setengah jengkal tinggi nya, wajah manis Luhan ditambah angle yang bagus membuat hasil jepretan kamera ponselnya terlihat lebih sempurna.

...

Ini semua diluar rencana, Sehun awalnya hanya berniat mengunjungi tempat wisata yang dekat dengan hotel, tapi Luhan malah mengajak nya ke Pantai Senggigi dengan alasan pantai ini jauh lebih cantik daripada Kuta. Sehun sendiri bukanlah seorang traveller, ia masih awam soal tempat wisata yang menakjubkan, berbeda dengan Luhan, ia sudah seperti mengelilingi dunia, maklum saja karena ia bekerja disebuah biro perjalanan dari Korea.

"Woahh! Sehunna, bukankah ini indah? Air nya jernih sekali" Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam menikmati udara pantai di siang hari

Sehun dibelakang nya hanya tersenyum, ternyata Luhan benar bahwa pantai ini lebih indah daripada di Kuta. Ia berjalan mendekat ke permukaan air, merasakan kaki nya basah terkena air pantai yang hangat. Lama ia terdiam disana sampai ia menyadari cahaya blitz kamera mengenai dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes nya, Luhan terkekeh lalu ia mengamati hasil foto nya. Lagi-lagi mengabaikan Sehun jika sudah bergelut dengan hobby nya

"Sehunna, kau sempurna. Cobalah berjalan dari sana, aku akan mengambil foto mu" titah nya, Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas, beginilah jika sudah berurusan dengan Luhan, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti akan dijadikan objek foto nya

 _'Apa dia pikir aku ini model?'_ batin Sehun

"Hey Sehun, apa kau punya akun instagram? Kau bisa mengambil foto-foto ini untuk kau upload. Gratis" setelah mengucapkan itu Luhan lalu tersenyum, mereka duduk disalah satu kursi dekat pantai.

"Ya. Aku terlalu beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan, mereka duduk berdampingan, semilir angin yang menerpa anak rambut Luhan membuat lelaki itu semakin cantik

"Sebenarnya aku kesini dengan tujuan wisata kuliner bukan alam, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini menyenangkan juga" ujar Sehun, seorang pelayan datang membawa 2 buah kelapa segar yang sudah dilubangi ditengah nya. Mereka berdua lalu menikmati es kelapa muda tersebut

"Seorang chef pun juga perlu berwisata" Luhan menimpali, ia lalu menyedot es kelapa nya

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Luhan, aku berniat untuk mengajakmu ke restoran temanku besok" setelah mengucapkan itu, tampak raut berbinar Luhan. Entah mengapa ia bersemangat kembali

"Benarkah? Wahh terimakasih juga Sehun" Luhan tersenyum kembali, eye smile khas rusa nya terbentuk dengan indah

"Sini, aku pinjam kamera mu" Luhan memberikannya, Sehun mengotak-atik kamera tersebut sembari mengingat teknik nya dulu, saat SMP hingga SMA ia pernah ikut ekskul photografi di sekolah nya, namun memasak lebih menjadi hobby nya daripada itu

"Kau sudah mengambil banyak foto ku, sekarang kau yang harus jadi model nya" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, mereka berdua berdiri dan berjalan lagi menuju pinggiran pantai. Mengambil beberapa shot dengan hasil foto tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, lelaki itu begitu manis saat dirinya bermain dengan air

"Hey! Jangan ciprati aku" protes Sehun, ia ingin mengambil 1 shot lagi tapi Luhan menciprati nya dengan air, menyebabkan kamera itu sedikit buram karenanya

"Haha...ayo bermain Sehun" bak anak kecil, Luhan terus meniprati Sehun. Yang diciprati itu akhirnya jengah dan membalas Luhan

"Rasakan ini, Hyaaa!" walaupun telah sama-sama sukses dan dewasa, namun tingkah mereka masih layak nya anak TK. Mereka saling membalas tak kalah beringas, berlarian kesana kemari, menjulurkan lidah, namun akhirnya mereka tertawa tanpa disadari

"Setelah ini, ayo kita mencoba _snorkeling_ disini" usul Luhan, mereka berdua mengatur napas seusai kejar-kejaran

"Ide bagus, Ayo" sahut Sehun dengan semangat membara nya

...

"Wow! Aku tak percaya, kau bisa mengambil gambar sebagus ini" Luhan sedang melihat-lihat hasil jepretan kamera nya di laptop, ia mengamati satu-persatu foto tersebut lalu tersenyum kagum. Sehun yang berada disamping nya hanya menatap seklias

"Boleh aku meminta foto-foto itu?" Sehun berujar, dan Luhan langsung mengangguk mengiyakan

"Tentu saja, kau ingin membagikannya di Instagram? Tandai aku juga ya nanti" Luhan mengingatkan, tapi sebelum itu Sehun sudah membuka akun nya lewat ponsel

"Nama akun mu?" Sehun bertanya

"Kau ingin mem-follow nya?" Luhan lalu tersenyum miring

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan mem-follow mu dengan akun restoran ku" seketika senyuman Luhan luntur

"Terserah kau saja" Sehun terkekeh, ia berhasil menggoda lelaki disamping nya

"Lagipula pengikut ku sudah mencapai ribuan, aku tak butuh 1 follower yang sepertimu" Luhan makin cemberut

"Bercanda. Baiklah apa nama akun mu?" Sehun bertanya lagi, Luhan merebut ponsel itu tanpa ijin dan setelah selesai ia mengembalikannya

"Kau sudah memfollow ku, nanti akan ku follow back juga" ujar nya disertai senyuman di akhir

"Ahh lelah nya..." Sehun membaringkan punggung nya dikasur, Luhan nampak menutup laptop nya lalu ikut berbaring disamping Sehun

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Luhan" ujar Sehun, mereka sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Luhan menoleh kesamping, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai balasan

"Senang bisa bertemu chef sepertimu, biasanya aku hanya berbaur dengan sesama traveller atau photografer" Luhan memandang keatas, ia masih belum mengantuk tapi tubuh nya cukup lelah malam ini

"Kenapa kau berlibur sendiri? Tidak mengajak keluarga, teman, atau pacar mungkin?" yang Luhan tau biasanya orang biasa akan mengajak keluarga atau teman nya untuk ikut berlibur juga, tapi Sehun berbeda. Ia malah menikmati hari nya di Lombok seorang diri sedangkan Luhan bukan-lah orang yang ia kenal

"Aku tidak memiliki pacar" sahut Sehun, Luhan menganga tidak percaya. Yang benar saja, lelaki tampan dan mapan seperti Sehun ternyata jomblo?

"Aku tidak percaya" cetus Luhan, mata nya seolah meminta penjelasan kearah Sehun. Sehun menoleh kesamping nya lalu terkikik sendiri

"Kau tidak akan percaya suatu fakta bahwa aku..."

 _...Tidak tertarik pada perempuan, aku seorang gay"_ Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga Luhan, entah mengapa Luhan jadi merinding sendiri setelah mengetahui ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia _sama_ dengan Sehun

"Aku beruntung dipertemukan lelaki cantik sepertimu" bisik nya, Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajah nya pada Luhan. Tidak dapat dihindari lagi bahwa akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, Sehun melumatnya, Luhan bersusah payah menahan degub jantung nya, _apakah...ini mimpi?_

 _..._

Ia pikir ini semua hanya berakhir pada sebuah ciuman, namun nyata nya sekarang ia malah polos tak berbusana bersama lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenal nya kemarin. Sehun melumat habis bibir nya, lidah nya turun menyapu permukaan kulit nya halus, Sehun mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan, terutama bagian mata nya, ia bersumpah bahwa mata ini sangat indah, inilah yang menyebabkan Luhan menjadi sangat cantik

Luhan melenguh merasakan puting nya yang disesap, secara bergantian kanan lalu kiri. Memainkan ujung puting nya dengan gemas, mereka berdua terlupakan oleh nafsu yang membara. Luhan berulangkali meremas rambut Sehun, ia merasa geli sekaligus enak

"Nghh...Sehun.."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Luhan "Apa perlu kita lanjutkan?"

Luhan menghela napas, bisa-bisa nya dia berkata seperti itu disaat dirinya tengah _Hard_ begini "Sudah basah, mandi saja sekalian"

Sehun menampakkan seringaian nya, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, melukis bercak keunguan di sekitar leher dan dada Luhan. Luhan mendesis, kenikmatan ini tak dapat ia tolak, dapat ia rasakan penis nya sebentar lagi akan menegak, _sial!_ Laki-laki ini membuatnya kacau

Sehun mengulum cuping telinga kiri Luhan, disana adalah bagian sensitif yang sukses membuat Luhan mendesah. Luhan tak tahan, ia menarik kepala Sehun dan menyatukan kedua nya dalam pangutan bibir. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat liar, berulangkali mengganti posisi atas dan bawah, saling merasakan saliva yang dicampur, membelit lidah serta mengabsen tiap deretan gigi. Kedua nya bagai tak ingin kalah dan dalam posisi yang sejajar

Sehun menghentikan pangutannya, dapat ia lihat bibir Luhan membengkak dengan wajah memerah akibat menahan napas tadi. Sehun lalu tersenyum menyerigai, membelai rambut Luhan dan menyingkirkan poni nya, ia mengecup bibir ranum Luhan

Luhan terpaku, kenapa perlakuan Sehun lembut sekali padanya? Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, melakukan hal ini karena kebutuhan dan kesenangan semata, tapi mengapa? Seakan ia berharap lebih akan ini. Mereka saling menatap, Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun, menatap kedalam manik coklat nya, mengamati betapa tampan nya Sehun disaat seperti ini

"Sudah puas memandangiku, cantik?" Luhan tersadar, Sehun tersenyum maklum. Ia juga menikmati acara mengamati wajah cantik dihadapannya

Sehun turun kebawah, menjilati area sekitar selangkangan Luhan. Lagi-lagi diatas sana Luhan mendesah, ia menggumamkan nama Sehun beberapa kali. Sehun menggenggam penis Luhan, mengurutnya secara teratur lalu mengoralnya dengan mulut, menjilati secara urut hingga ia dapat merasakan bahwa Luhan semakin menegang

"Ngahh..Sehunna.."

Luhan tidak kuat lagi, ia mengeluarkan cairannya dimulut Sehun dan itu telan olehnya. Setelah mengatur napas, Luhan bagkit. Membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Luhan terduduk lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun, menjilati lehernya, semakin turun ke pusar lalu berhenti di penis Sehun yang juga menegang. Ia mengulum penis itu dan memijat buah zakar nya, diatas sana Sehun memejam, meraskaan betapa hangat nya mulut Luhan memanjakan miliknya dibawah sana.

Luhan memaju mundurkan mulutnya, bulu disekitar penis Sehun mengenai wajah nya. Sedikit menggelikan namun ini tidak jadi masalah baginya. Setelah dirasa penis Sehun menegang dengan sempurna, Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mengkode Sehun lalu menungging tepat dihadapannya, Sehun yang melihat pemandangan ini meneguk ludah nya kasar, _astaga!_ Luhan benar-benar _so fuckin damn hot_ , tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dipantat Luhan, menjilati area kemerahan tersebut yang berusaha menggoda Luhan, didepan sana Luhan mendesah, kenapa Sehun tidak kunjung melakukan _inti_ aktivitas ini?

"Sehuuun...cepat lakukan..ahh"

Sehun menyerigai, ia menjauhkan wajah dari pantat Luhan namun berganti dengan ia meremas kuat belahan pantat Luhan sambil mempersiapkan penis nya segera memasuki anus sempit tersebut. Sehun dengan hati-hati menusukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh bawah Luhan, didepan sana Luhan memejam erat, merasakan sakit sekaligus panas yang menjadi satu, ia mendesah untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya

"Tahan sebentar, baby"

Setelah merasakan miliknya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang Luhan, ia menggenjot perlahan pinggulnya, mencari-cari dimana letak sweetspot Luhan, dan ketika mendapatkannya, Luhan mendesah sejadi-jadinya, hal itu membuat Sehun menjadi bersemangat menghabisi lelaki cantik ini

"Ahngg..Sehun..yahh..disitu terus.."

"Enak kan, baby?"

"Lebih cepat hngg..ini menakjub..hhh..kan"

"Jangan salahkan aku bila kau kesakitan setelah ini"

"Aku tidak peduli, Akhh! Yahh..terus ssshh..."

Sehun menggenjot dengan kuat, memukuli kedua pantat itu hingga memerah, bunyi pertemuan kulit mereka menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas ini, keduanya sama-sama berpeluh, saling menikmati dalam kegiatan ini. Sehun bosan dengan posisi ini, ia menarik tubuh Luhan sehingga ia terduduk dipangkuan Sehun dengan membelakanginya, Sehun tetap menumbuk prostat Luhan dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul ramping Luhan, serta mengecupi punggung putih Luhan yang basah akibat berkeringat

"Akhhh...Sehun..sshh..aku inginn..."

Luhan orgasme untuk yang kedua kali. Namun ia harus kembali dihentak-hentakkan hingga ranjang yang mereka pakai ikut bergoyang heboh. Sehun menghisapi kulit Luhan hingga membiru keunguan, tak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan orgasme nya untuk yang pertama

"Hahh...nice body, Lu" gumam Sehun, ia mengecup kening Luhan untuk yang terakhir

Sprema yang tersebut merembes keluar setelah Sehun mencabut penis nya, dapat ia rasakan friksi hangat setelah Sehun orgasme, jujur saja ini yang pertama kali bagi Luhan walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung pada Sehun

"Aku tahu ini yang pertama bagimu, kau masih sempit"

Luhan terkejut, apa yang ia pikirkan dapat ditebak oleh Sehun. Ia menatap tak percaya lelaki disampingnya, Sehun tersenyum sangat manis, membelai pucuk kepalanya, saling menatap satu sama lain lalu Sehun berujar "Maafkan aku, tapi terimakasih telah memberikannya padaku"

Luhan tertawa miris, ia tahu bahwa ini hanya akan berakhir dengan _one night stand_. Ia terlalu bodoh mengharapkan hal yang lebih dari ini "Aku lelaki dan tidak akan hamil. Tidak masalah bagiku.."

...

"Hey dude! Long time no see" Evan, teman seperjuangan Sehun saat pelatihan di Italia nampak senang ketika Sehun datang ke restoran nya bersama Luhan

"What's up?" Sehun balas memeluk Evan, mereka nampak bahagia dipertemukan kembali

"I am ok, and he is your friend?" Evan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan, Luhan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dan Sehun menjawab

"Yes, he isn't chef. But traveller" Evan sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan Luhan

"Ok, wait me for a minute. I'll take some food for you" Evan bergegas menuju dapur, Sehun dan Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku yang dekat dengan balkon. Jika menoleh kesamping maka pantai Kuta dapat terlihat dibawah sana

"Restoran yang bagus" tanpa sadar Luhan memuji, ia lalu menatap Sehun "Kalian sepertinya teman dekat"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu" sahut nya tanpa memandang Luhan, Sehun terlalu sibuk mengamati deretan daftar menu di buku tebal tersebut, sebagai seorang chef ia penasaran seperti apa rasa dari menu-menu ini?

Evan kemudian datang dengan seorang pelayan yang menenteng baki berisi makanan yang sudah Evan siapkan, setelah pelayan itu selesai menyajikan semuanya, Evan duduk ditengah mereka berdua

"I prepared a special menu for you" Evan menatap Sehun yang tampak menilai tampilan masakannya, walaupun terkesan biasa namun jangan remehkan rasanya nanti saat sudah mencoba, Evan lalu tersenyum

"That is _Tilawang Chicken_ , it's a famous menu in there" Evan menjelaskan

"Incomplete if no _beberuk eggplant_ " Evan menunjuk piring berisi menu yang ia maksud

"In there, that is _bebalung_ and for neutralize you must try _Plecing kangkung_ "

Sehun mengangguk-angguk sekilas mendengar penjelasan Evan, "So try one by one, I think you need time alone. So, i'll be back later"

"Ok, thanks Evan" Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi, ia mencoba salah satu dan menganalisa citarasa yang dimiliki dari makanan tersebut

"Tidak buruk" pikir nya

"Astaga! Ini sungguh enak Sehun" pekik Luhan, ia bersemangat saat mencoba makanan-makanan yang tersaji didepan nya

"Tapi sayang nya, kebanyakan makanan ini pedas" keluh Luhan, didepan nya Sehun memaklumi. Lelaki di depannya ini seperti tidak tahu makanan asia tenggara saja

"Orang Indonesia suka pedas, kebanyakan kuliner disini memang bercita rasa seperti itu" Sehun menjelaskan, kali ini ia menjadi bodoh di depan Sehun hanya karena makanan

"Aku selesai" Luhan terkejut, Sehun dengan santai nya meletakkan sendok dan garpu. Padahal makanan di hadapan nya masih tersisa banyak

"Hey! Tapi ini—"

"Lanjutkan saja semuanya, aku masih ada urusan dengan Evan" Sehun bangkit dari duduk nya, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan banyak makanan di depan nya

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir seorang chef, dia mencoba lalu tidak dihabiskan" Luhan geleng-geleng kepala, akhirnya ia sendiri lah yang akan menghabiskan makanan tersebut

...

"Luhan, maafkan aku mengabaikan kau sendiri tadi" Sehun mencoba berbiacara saat mereka sampai di hotel, Luhan terus saja terdiam. Ia tahu Luhan marah karena ia meninggalkannya sendirian terlalu lama, tapi memang ini sebetulnya tujuan Sehun kemari, ia ingin belajar masakan khas Lombok dari Evan

"Aku mengerti. Hanya saja aku...sedikit lelah"

Luhan berjalan menuju lemari, mengeluarkan koper nya dan menata barang-barang nya masuk kedalam sana. Sehun yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahi, apa Luhan akan berencana kembali secepat ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Luhan singkat, walaupun ia mengatakan baik-baik saja namun rasa marah itu masih ada

"Ok, aku bertanya serius padamu. Apa kau akan pulang besok?"

Luhan menghentikan pergerakan tangan nya, ia menoleh dan menatap Sehun "Ya, aku hanya 2 hari disini. Sebelumnya aku berada di Bali selama 5 hari, jadi aku sudah seminggu di Indonesia dan besok waktunya aku kembali"

"Aku ikut dengan mu, ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak nya, kini giliran Luhan yang mengerutkan dahi

"Apa katamu?"

"Urusanku disini sudah selesai, aku tak bisa meninggalkan restoran terlalu lama. Bukankah kau tinggal di Korea? Apa salahnya jika kita pulang bersama"

Luhan terdiam, entah mengapa ia sedikit merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika mendengar kalimat Sehun barusan "Terserah kau, aku—"

Luhan hendak bangkit menuju balkon untuk mengalihkan perasaan aneh ini, tiba-tiba pergelangan nya dicekal oleh Sehun "Jangan menjauh dariku"

Luhan diam mematung, apa ia tak salah dengar tadi?

"Aku menyukai mu, aku single dan kau iya. Kita sesama penyuka jenis, dan sama-sama membutuhkan" Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, ia tidak bodoh untuk mencerna kalimat Sehun barusan

"Kau hanya membutuhkan tubuhku, aku tidak—"

"Kau salah, aku memang menyukai mu sejak awal bertemu" terlalu lama berpikir hingga ia tidak sadar tubuhnya ditarik oleh Sehun, bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Sehun, Sehun melumatnya dan Luhan membiarkan ini terjadi. Lama mereka berpangutan hingga Luhan tersadar bahwa ia mengalungkan kedua tangan nya dileher Sehun bahkan sesekali ia juga menekan kepala Sehun agar ciumannya lebih dalam

 _"Kau tidak bisa berbohong Luhan, kau juga menyukai ku"_

...

Sehun dan Luhan lantas tertawa setelah nya, mereka kembali mengingat masa lalu saat dipertemukan di Lombok, menginap dikamar yang sama, melakukan seks panas dimalam hari bersama orang asing, ia pikir dirinya sudah tidak waras, namun nyata nya kini mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tampak mesra walaupun berbeda hobby dan job.

 _Ddrrtt..drtt.._

"Ahh..Sehun, sepertinya sajangnim sudah mencariku. Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Luhan bangkit lantas mencium bibir Sehun sekilas "Datang lah ke apartemen ku malam nanti"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Masakkan yang enak-enak ya?" Luhan terkekeh lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sehun, disana Sehun hanya tersenyum miring melihat tingkah lucu kekasih nya yang selalu menggemaskan

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar gusar beberapa hari ini, bagaimana tidak? Si sialan Kris itu mengupload foto liburan nye ke Venezuela bersama Luhan. Tampak Kris dengan mesra merangkul pundak Luhan, berpose sambil mengangkat gelas wine, dan yang membuat Sehun kesal adalah Luhan juga mengupload foto yang berbeda di akun Instagram nya bersama si Kris.

 _'Apa kau bermain-main dibelakangku, Luhan?'_

 _'Kau juga lupa tidak mengabariku akhir-akhir ini'_

 _'Aishh...peka lah sedikit Luhan, kekasihmu di Korea sedang cemburu'_ Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, berulangkali ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki karena kesal, ingin sekali ia membawa Luhan pulang dan menghukumnya semalaman di apartemen miliknya

 _'Ini keterlaluan, aku harus menghukum mu nanti saat kau kembali_ '' Sehun lalu menyerigai

...

"Sayang, aku pulang. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, kekasihnya itu balas memeluk nya lalu mengecup dahi Luhan

"Tentu saja, bagaimana liburan mu?" Sehun mencoba berbasa-basi walaupun agak sedikit kesal

"Sangat menyenangkan. Kau tahu? Aku membelikan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu" Luhan tersenyum lima jari, ia begitu bahagia saat bertemu kekasihnya kembali

"Aku akan mengantarkan oleh-oleh nya malam nanti di apartemen mu" ujar Luhan

"Wah kebetulan, aku sedang membuat menu baru dan aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama mencobanya" Sehun dihinggapi ide cemerlang saat ini, kesempatan bagus jika Luhan akan datang ke apartemen nya malam nanti

"Benarkah? Wahh...aku merasa special. Terimakasih Sehun" sekali lagi Luhan menjijit dan menggapai bibir Sehun untuk ia kecup

 _'Bersiaplah nanti malam, Luhan'_

Tepat sesuai janji nya, Luhan datang ke apartemen Sehun malam ini. Ia menenteng satu tas besar berisi cinderamata serta oleh-oleh dari Venezuela, lama tidak dibukakan pintu akhirnya Luhan masuk dengan menekan digit angka password apartemen kekaksihnya, Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun lebih, tidak heran jika kedua nya saling mengetahui segala hal satu sama lain

Bau masakan sedap menyapa indera penciuman nya, ternyata kekasih nya itu sibuk menyiapkan makanan hingga tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Luhan berjalan sepelan mungkin, meletakkan paper bag nya disofa dan mendekati Sehun yang tengah memotong sesuatu. Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Sehun

"Kekasihku sedang memasak sesuatu, eoh?"

Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan memeluknya dari belakang, ia berbalik lalu menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan nya "Aku tahu tuan putri akan datang, karena itulah aku membuatkan jamuan khusus untuk menyambut nya"

Luhan cemberut mendengar nya, _apa-apaan itu ia disamakan dengan seorang putri?_ "Yakk! Jangan samakan aku dengan tuan putri, aku ini lelaki dan _Manly_ " bela nya

 _'Huhh... mulai lagi' batin Sehun_

"Kau duduk lah disana, sebentar lagi masakannya matang" Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun, ia duduk di counter bar dekat dapur sambil mengamati kekasih nya yang sedang memasak

"Nahh...ini dia menu baru hasil percobaanku, silahkan dinikmati" Luhan tersipu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun, ia meraih sendok nya dan mencicipi masakan buatan kekasihnya

"Ini enak" komentar nya

Sehun menyerigai, ia lalu menjelaskan "Aku berusaha membuat menu dengan perpaduan rasa Indo-Korea, disitu aku juga menambahkan saos Perancis sebagai pelengkap"

"Kau menggunakan daging babi? Hmm... masakanmu enak seperti seperti biasa" Luhan memuji nya disaat ia tengah mengunyah makanan tersebut

Luhan tidak menyadari sesuatu, ia terlalu lengah menikmati betapa enak nya masakan Sehun sampai tiba-tiba ia terbatuk

 _Uhukk..._

"Sehun...hhh...pedas sekali" bibir dan lidah nya terasa panas, tapi sialnya makanan itu membuat nya ketagihan ingin menghabiskan

Sehun tersenyum menyerigai, inilah rencana nya, memasak makanan dengan rasa _addicted_ namun berefek pedas. Sehun tidaklah bodoh untuk menggunakan penyedap, hanya saja di dalam makanan itu banyak rempah-rempah yang ia gunakan sehingga terasa sedap alami. Dan karena ini sebuah hukuman, ia menambahkan seperti buah tomat kecil berefek pedas dengan tingkat pedasnya 2x lipat dari cabai biasa.

"Sial, hhh..aku..pedass..berikan minum untukku" titah Luhan, dahi nya sudah berkeringat hebat, bahkan hidungnya terasa sesak akibat ingus yang ingin keluar, bibirnya memerah sempurna dengan wajah merah padam, dan jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana kondisi lidah nya saat ini

Sehun bersiul menatap betapa menggairahkannya Luhan saat ini, bibir memerah itu ingin segera ia lumat habis, berulangkali kekasihnya itu menarik tisu disebelah nya tapi kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan meminum air

"Sehun...aku kepedasan..." ujar nya, Luhan kesal kenapa Sehun tak kunjung menuruti permintaannya. Akhirnya ia memilih bangkit dan hendak menuju lemari es, namun Sehun menghentikannya

"Aku akan memberi mu minum, tapi bukan dari situ sayang" Sehun berbisik menggoda, ia arahkan tangan Luhan pada selangkangan nya, mata Luhan membola, ternyata kekasihnya ini sedang menjebaknya

 _Ckrekk.._

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, satu tangan nya terborgol dengan tangan Sehun. Ini artinya ia tidak akan bisa lari dari kekasihnya "Kau akan minum dari sini sayang" Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan untuk segera membebaskan kejantanan nya

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku" protes Luhan, Sehun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan smirk nya dan berujar

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti"

Luhan menyerah, Sehun telah membawa tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia turun dan bersimpuh sejajar dengan bagian bawah Sehun, ia lepaskan resleting celana kekasihnya dan mengeluarkan benda pusaka itu dari sarang nya. Luhan menggenggam penis itu lalu mengocoknya, membuat Sehun diatas sana menggeram tertahan, ia lalu memasukkan penis setengah menegak itu kedalam mulut nya, memaju mundurkan mulutnya dengan gerakan lambat

Sehun bersumpah dalam hati bahwa mulut Luhan lebih hangat dari biasanya, ini membuat miliknya dimanjakan dengan baik disana, Sehun frustasi akibat gerakan lambat Luhan, ia menekan kepala kekasihnya agar semakin dalam, tak peduli jika Luhan tersedak ataupun miliknya menembus tenggorokan Luhan, malam ini ia berencana menghukum Luhan hingga ia klimaks

"Lebihh..cepat Lu.."

Luhan mengikuti tempo yang diarahkan Sehun, mencecap benda panjang itu dalam mulutnya, menggesekkan gigi-gigi nya agar semakin nikmat, Luhan mengubah posisi mulut nya. Ia mengemut penis itu dari sisi kanan nya, ini bertujuan agar semua bagian terlumuri saliva nya dengan baik, tak lupa ia juga ikut mengulum buah zakar Sehun, merangsang kedua kantong itu agar segera mengeluarkan cairan nya

"Hhhh...tidak sia-sia aku menghukum mu seperti inihhh...hahh" rancau Sehun, mulut Luhan adalah bagian favorit nya kedua setelah lubang anal nya. Walaupun seorang chef, jangan ditanyakan berapa tingkat kemesuman lelaki ini

Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa penis Sehun sudah menegang sempurna akibat rangsangan nya, tidak lama lagi ratusan sperma itu akan keluar dan ia harus menjadikannya minuman, ia pikir tidak buruk juga karena itu mengandung banyak protein tapi bagaimana rasanya? _Ketika mulutmu terbakar karena pedas dan kau diharuskan meminum sperma. Ini ide yang buruk_

Sehun tidak tahan lagi, ia menyemburkan banyak cairan sperma nya dimulut Luhan. Luhan menelan cairan itu dengaan cepat, suhu nya masih menghangat karena baru saja keluar dari penis kekasih mesum nya. Setelah cairan itu habis, Luhan mengusap sudut pinggiran bibirnya menatap Sehun dengan nyalang karena disini ia yang dirugikan sedangkan Sehun merasakan nikmat nya

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, Bibir mereka disatukan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, saling membelit lidah satu sama lain, bertukar saliva hingga menetes, Sehun menikmati betapa hangat nya mulut Luhan saat ini, dapat ia rasakan bekas sperma nya masih tertinggal disana. Ditengah bibirnya yang membengkak ini serta rasa panas yang menjalari lidahnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak menikmati ciuman ini walaupun bertempo lambat, ia benar-benar mengutuk Sehun dalam hati

"Aku rasanya ingin muntah, kau tidak memberiku air..." ujar nya dengan sarkas

Sehun tersenyum, ia membelai anak rambut Luhan, menarik dagu nya agar mendongak dan bertatapan tepat di iris Sehun "Tapi pedas nya sudah hilang kan? Aku pernah membaca hasil penelitian yang mengatakan ketika sedang merasa pedas, sebaiknya minum air hangat daripada air dingin karena air dingin akan semakin menambah rasa panas di lidahmu. Dan bukankah sperma ku hangat, sayang? Kau tidak perlu lagi minum"

"Ini hanya akal-akalan mu saja Oh Mesum" tampik Luhan

"Salah mu sendiri kenapa kau tampak begitu mesra bersama si Kris disana"

Luhan terkejut, jadi ini yang menyebabkan kekasihnya melakukan hal ini padanya. Sehun menunjukkan foto di layar ponselnya, Luhan menelan ludah susah payah. Ia lupa jika kekasihnya ini begitu posessive sekali

"Astaga! Maafkan aku, sekarang tolong berikan aku air..." pinta nya memelas, rasa dimulutnya sudah tidak karuan, antara bekas sperma dengan daging bumbu pedas. Ia ingin segera minum untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh ini

"Tidak semudah itu sayang..." ujar Sehun semanis mungkin

Luhan mendesah, ia pun menyerah dan memberikan Sehun negosiasi yang baik "Baiklah, pertama lepaskan dulu borgolan tanganku, berikan aku minum setelah nya, lalu kau bebas menjamah tubuhku setelah itu"

"Deal!" Sehun menyahut spontan

Ia lepaskan borgolan tangan tersebut lalu mengeluarkan segelas minuman yang sudah ia siapkan di kulkas tadi. Ia tidak setega itu membiarkan Luhan mati kehausan sehabis memakan makanan pedas. Tapi tanpa di duga Luhan malah memberikan negosiasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelum nya, ini kesempatan bagus yang tidak boleh Sehun lewatkan

"Maafkan aku jika menyakitimu, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan es jeruk nipis untukmu. Ini bagus untuk mentralisir rasa pedas

Luhan dengan cepat meraih gelas itu dan menenggak isinya sampai habis. Ia begitu legas setelah rasa lidah nya normal kembali, tapi ia kembali diingatkan suatu fakta bahwa...

"Kau sudah selesai? Mari kita lanjutkan di kamar"

Karena ucapan bodoh nya, Luhan harus kembali melayani si manusia kelebihan libido, mesum namun tampan seperti Oh Fuckin Sehun. Walaupun ia akui ia memang mencintai nya ~kkk

.

.

.

 **END**

 ** _a/n:_** Gw Cuma pengen lagi bikin ff oneshoot yang manis-manis methum gitu(?) kayak kamu wkwkwkwk ini hasil kejenuhan gw akibat belajar mele, gimana? Hot kaga? :3 gw merasa kurang aja sih pas bagian NC :v kadang masih suka deg-degan ngetiknya.

 ** _p/s:_** Jangan ribut kalo ntar gw tiba-tiba hiatus :3 bentar lagi mau UAS kamvret :''v pake CBT makin ngenes gw :'' pokoknya ntar kalo aku back again bakal terus update ff ku yang belum kelar sekalian terbitin ff baru lagi yeayy \\(^.^)/ jangan ditanya rate nya apa wkwkwkwk

 **Yang terakhir, gw butuh komentar, saran, kritik, pujian, makian, terserah yang penting lu komen gw dah senang lah :" dikasih masukan pun boleh, komentar kalian membuat gw tetep semangat nulis sampai saat ini T3T**


End file.
